


Approach of the Greeks

by Sami (Sami714)



Series: Among the Tigers [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day should have never been. (Among the Tigers-verse, post-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approach of the Greeks

Xena's emotions broke against her heart like the surf against her feet. Salt water came up to her calves as she waded into the sea. The ships were but small dots on the horizon, but she knew them to be her countrymen. This day should have never been.

The sounds of their legions drowned out the calls of the seagulls. Chin had overrun the land under Lao Ma's banner and Xena's sword. Now, what was left of the globe had pulled together to stop them at the Indus river.

Xena didn't need to look behind her to know it was Lao Ma who splashed through the water behind her. They had been companions for too long to sneak up on each other.

"I long to see the village where you were born, Xena." Lao Ma spoke, a smile in her voice, as if the heart of the Greek navy wasn't racing towards them. Then again, why should she? Half of their immense navy had followed them to India.

Xena felt a shiver run through her. Her voice dropped when she replied as she finally understood the end of their journey. "This is only the first step."


End file.
